


Full Moon

by Chibieska



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Touya was very aware of his feelings for Yukito. So he didn't understand why Yue was always in his thoughts





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Full Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895293) by [AllenTraduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction)



> Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The door opened, and their feet stumbled into the hotel room, but none of them paid any attention to cheap furniture. They just dropped into bed, which creaked with the weight of the couple. Yukito blushed when the older man unbuttoned his jeans, but before Touya could touch him, Tsukishiro shifted them and was no longer the sweet look that stared at him, but cold blue eyes and long hair falling all over. And before Touya could react, Yue ducked between his legs. The icy lips around Touya's member made him shiver, but it was not with Yue that he wanted to be. The hands tried to push away the magical criature, in an attempt to have his beloved Yukito back, but his hips disobeyed his desire and moved rhythmically, causing a wave of pleasure.

The blanket was on the floor and young Kinomoto was slow to get his bearings, alone in his room. No cheap furniture or noisy bed, only his furniture illuminated by the moonlight that came for the open curtains. He felt his underwear wet and his face flushed, it was not the first time he dreamed having more intimate contact with his best friend, and he liked those dreams. It was not the first time he dreamed of Yue taking the place of the boy, and he was not sure if he liked those dreams. Unlike his dreams with Yukito, his dreams of Yue seemed hauntingly real, especially during the full moon.

Touya was still trying to accustom to the presence of the angel in their lives, had not changed much in his relationship with Yukito, since Tsukishiro was not aware of his true form, but for the brunette everything seemed different. He had fallen in love with Yukito from the first moment, the naive look, the warm smiles, mysterious way around him. That mysterious way that intrigued him, as if Yukito emanated a magical aura that drew Touya to himself.

But then, he discovered that the magical powers that attracted him belonged to Yue and his friend was nothing more than a mere puppet. But for Touya, Yukito was Yukito, his best friend with whom he shared conversations and walks, the boy he secretly loved, whom would always be master of all his thoughts.

But sometimes he looked in Yukito's cheerful eyes and searched Yue's indifferent gaze. And without realizing it, Yue had invaded his dreams.

And if his dreams with Tsukishiro was full of modesty, his dreams with angel was the opposite. Yue was intense and domineering, kisses were hot, and sex was wild. It was as if he was invaded and absorbed. And when Touya woke up, it was as if he still felt delicate hands on himself and smells of lily permeate his sheets, while his whole body burned with satisfaction and desire.

And those dreams had tortured he, Touya loved Yukito and only Yukito. Even if they were the same person, even if one didn't exist without other, there was no room for Yue in his heart, neither in his thoughts or dreams. And he needed to quit those erotic fantasies that haunted him almost every night.

He stared at the ceiling of the bedroom, lit by the bluish moonlight, still trying to calm his heart and his hormones. There was a noise at the end of the hall, but he didn't worry. It must be Sakura coming back from some mission, and however dangerous it would be for a little girl to sneak into Tomoeda's streets, Touya knew she would be safe, fYue would be with her, and the mere thought about moon guardian made his body vibrate of excitation.

Touya slowly regained his control and was overcome by sleep. He reached up to retrieve the blanket and felt something curling in his fingers; switched on the light he could see a long strand of platinum hair stuck in the blanket. A strand that he was sure was not there when he tidied up bed to lie down. Touya was too sleepy to think about it, but he suspected that unlike his dreams with Yukito, his dreams about Yue were not just dreams, especially during the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
